feliz cumpleaños a mi
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: One-Shot...es el cumpleaños de Emmett y nadie se acuerda, él se siente mal por como lo rechaza su familia... ¿Realmente lo abrán olvidado?...  mi Summary no es muy bueno :p


**Ok, solo quiero decir "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITO"**

**Si chicas mi hermano mayor cumple años y no se que día sea hoy, espero 7 de agosto, es que yo escribo y luego no me da tiempo subir el día que es… xD**

**Espero les guste mi One shot es el primero que hago y se me ocurrió mientras intentaba dormir en la madrugada del 5 de agosto, se que tal vez mi hermano nunca lea esto, pero yo quiero que sepan que lo quiero con toda mi alma y que se parece en algunas cosas a Em, por eso él es el prota… **

**Para mayor información mi hermano cumple 30 y esta casado, así que no daré su número :P**

**Y tengo que decirles que los personajes y el universo Twilight aun no me pertenecen pues Stephenie se enojo conmigo por ser la manzana de la discordia entre Taylor y sus novias, así que aun le pertenecen a ella pero la trama es mía **

**Como siempre digo a lo que venimos ustedes a leer y yo a escribir…**

**Luces, cámara, ****HBD**

* * *

**Cap único **

**Emmett POV**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mi… **

-_Feliz cumpleaños Emmett_ – pensé internamente, eran las 12:01 a.m. y al parecer nadie se acordó que era mi cumpleaños, si tal vez era una exageración pensar que llegarían en cuanto fuera un nuevo día de nuevo, pero así le hacían a todos en casa, cuando Edward cumplió todos corrieron a él, cuando Nessi cumplió igualmente, cuando el emo de Jasper cumplió Alice corrió y lo abrazo, pero a mi nadie me quiere o solo tal vez es una fiesta sorpresa, no

Emmett, no te des falsas esperanzas…

Mire por la ventana desde mi silla plegable como la del psicólogo y vi que el cielo era completamente negro aun…

-odio lo lento que gira la tierra – me queje, ¿por que no puede girar rápido solo por hoy?

Tome mi pelota de béisbol entre mis manos y la comencé a lanzar de mi mano al techo una y otra vez, llevando el ritmo de la canción We Will Rock You, cuando comenzaba la letra me puse a cantar a todo pulmón, lanzaba la pelota, golpeaba mis piernas y palmeaba, me imagine a mi mismo tocando una guitarra eléctrica

-¡EMMETT!- la voz de mamá me desconcertó e hizo que perdiera la concentración, haciendo que la pelota cayera en mi cabeza

-auch- mire a la entrada de mi habitación y me encontré con mis padres mirándome de forma reprobatoria

-EMMETT CULLEN ¿Qué crees que haces? –mi madre hablo dulcemente al final

-¿tocaba mi solo de guitarra eléctrica?- pregunte dudoso

-oh ya veo, estas castigado –se me desencajo la boca cuando mi padre dijo eso

-pero, pero…

-nada de peros Emmett no me dejas concentrarme, tengo que ir al hospital en unas horas y aun no termino con los expedientes y tu _ruidito_ no me deja concentrarme –me regaño nuevamente Carlisle

-y mira ese techo, necesitare yeso para componerlo- mire a donde señalaba Esme y vi un gran hueco por la pelota

-lo siento, ya no sucederá –me disculpe como niño bueno

-aja – dijeron al unísono y se fueron

Creo que ser inmortal y no tener nada que hacer no es bonito y más cuando olvidan tu cumpleaños, me levante de donde estaba y me acerque al balcón, escuche la angelical risa de Bella y la de Renesmee, estas estaban jugando en el patio con Edward y Jacob, Renesmee estaba fluorescente por algunas varitas y brincaba por todos lados, la escena tan familiar y dulce me provoco nauseas y peor aun…envidia.

_-tal vez Alice quiera jugar guitar guiro conmigo_ – salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de la enana, cuando estuve en frente comencé a tocar como Sheldon de the big ban theory

-Alice- golpe- Alice- golpe- Alice- golpe- Alice –golpe

-ya pasa – grito del otro lado, cuando entre la busque cuando la encontré en su computadora dibujando algún nuevo vestido

-hola Alice, oye me preguntaba si quisieras jugar conmigo quiero la revancha sobre…

-no- me interrumpió

-¿Por qué?

-porque estoy ocupada, pienso hacerle un regalo a alguien muy especial

-¿a quien? –yo mismo me sorprenda por el tonito esperanzado que puse

-a mi mejor amigo….

-aja ¿quien?

-Jacob –la mandíbula se me abrió de par en par, creo que ya no tendría arreglo

-¿Jacob? –ella asintió

-por eso no puedo jugar ahora adiós- se levanto, me dio la vuelta y me saco de su habitación

–me cambio por un perro – me queje y busque en mi mente quien podría jugar conmigo y el nombre broto por si solo

-Jasper- golpe-Jasper- golpe- Jasper- golpe- Jasper

-¿Qué quieres Em?- entre y lo mire tirado en un sofá se bolita desinflada y cubierto por una manta hasta la cabeza

-primero que nada, ¿Qué tienes? - se destapó la cara y me miro

-depre, ¿Qué quieres?

-tal vez te anime jugar conmigo un partido de ajedrez

-¿para que? ¿Para que me derrotes, te sientas feliz y yo mas desdichado?- pregunto enojado y apunto de llorar

-no para divertirnos

-largo

-pero

-vete – me pateo e hizo que saliera

_-hoy no es un bonito cumpleaños_

Rose estaba duchándose y no le gustaba que la molestara en su ritual de relajación matutino así que estaba solo, baje las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto de música, prendí las luces y conecte mi ipop al reproductor, cuando comenzó a sonar música heavy metal, hasta yo me sobresalte, intente bajarle, pero solo subía de volumen, cuando escuche que las puertas se abrían de par en par, me gire y me encontré con una Rose envuelta en una toalla, aun mojada y molesta, se acerco a donde estaba, me miro con ira, desconecto el ipop y me lo tendió, estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando lo doblo por la mitad con solo dos dedos y luego me lo lanzo a la cara

-¡no me molestes! –grito desapareciendo de mi vista

_-ni ella se acordó de que es mi cumpleaños __y ahora necesito un ipop nuevo _

Me senté en el banquillo del piano y las puertas se volvieron a abrir

-Rose yo – comencé y me sorprendió la escenita, mi hermano y mi cuñada casi semi desnudos

-Em – dijo Bella escondiéndose detrás de Edward

-¿Emmett que haces aquí?

-estoy – conteste lógicamente intentando la sonrisa en mis labios y los malos comentarios – y creo que yo no debo preguntar que pensaban hacer pero pregunto ¿quieren un hermanito para Ness? –note como Bella adquiría un leve tono rosa, adoraba que para los vampiros los sonrojos y las lagrimas fueran visibles de una forma

-Em ¿te podrías ir? –pregunto Edward intentando sonar tranquilo

-¿Por qué? Aquí estoy cómodo – me recargue en el piano

-Em, lindura vete, por favor – dijo Bella tranquilamente pero había un toque de histeria en su voz

-oh, ya entendí, quieres ser Julia Roberts en mujer bonita ¿verdad? El piano, Edward y bueno lo demás es fácil pues así nació Nessi

-¿Emmett sabes lo que es tener discreción? –pregunto Edward

-algo he escuchado – dije feliz

-Emmett vete – pidió Bella histérica

-no – sonríe socarronamente, Bella me miro molesta, se alejo de Edward y se acerco a mi -tranquila Bella, Edward nos mira aquí no – se molesto mas, me tomo por el brazo y me lanzo fuera de la sala de música – maldita neófita, cuando se te acabe la fuerza me vengare – di mi ultima palabra y me levante, di un paso en las escaleras en busca de Nessi cuando escuche que Edward gritaba

-Renesmee duerme no la despiertes – baje mi pie del escalón y me dirigí a la puerta principal, encontré el cielo un poco mas claro y aun licántropo sentado mirando el paisaje

-Em – dijo a modo de saludo

-Jake… oye ¿te gustaría – espera allí Emmett Cullen piensas pedirle a Jacob que pasen tiempo de calidad, Jake me miro dudoso -… algo de comer?

- ya comí gracias, en un rato viene Seth por mi

-ok, bueno me voy – me dirigí a la sala y reflexione

¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIRLE A JACOB QUE PASÁRAMOS TIEMPO JUNTOS, DIUUU!

Al llegar a la sala me di cuenta de que la tenia para mi solo, me quite los zapatos y tome una sabana de Nessi y me tire en el sofá blanco, mire mi reloj, las 2:30 a.m. tome el control remoto y puse las aventuras de Tom y Jerry, luego mire los loony tunes, las chicas súper poderosas y Barnie…

-_como desearía dormir –_me lamente internamente y lo pensé mejor –_el sueño es solo un estado de relajación y donde vivimos cosas que jamás ocurrirán ¿Por qué no he de dormir yo? _– me concentre y comencé a "dormir"

-"_…y Emmett Cullen va a ganar el derby de este año, Emmett va en primer lugar, solo le quedan unos metros y…"_

-tío Em, despierta, tío – sentí un pequeño dedito picando mi mejilla derecha, me quite las manos de la cara y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Nessi

-hola – salude feliz

-¿estabas durmiendo? –Asentí- creí que no podían

-eso mismo pensé yo – confesé tímido

-¿y que soñaste?

-primero soñé que era un salvavidas, luego que era astronauta y tenía un mono que se llamaba Jasper y luego que estaba a punto de ganar el derby de este año pero una niñita me interrumpió cuando me faltaba poco

-lo siento –dijo culpable

-tranquila, lo ganare en el próximo sueño – le sonreí

-¿tío Em jugamos a ponerle los dientes a la anciana?

-ya no debes ver los padrinos mágicos, Renesmee – se encogió de hombros

-¿jugamos?- volvió a preguntar

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer –la niña ya iba preparada con audífonos, una mascada y los dientes de plástico mordelones que le di hace un mes; me puso todo y me jalo de la mano, choque con algún que otro mueble y alguna que otra pared, en el ipop que me dio Ness sonaba a todo volumen el inicio de Bob esponja y yo me movía como loco y gritaba las letra, logre distinguir una que otra risa de Nessi.

De pronto la música cambio y empezó a sonar así

-"estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser día de tu santo te las cantamos a ti…" – me quite la mascada de los ojos, los audífonos y me encontré con mi familia arreglada, sonriente y alrededor de una mesa con 3 grandes pasteles y arriba de ellos había un cartelon que decía

FELICIDADES EMMETT

Sentí como Renesmee me jalaba y la mire

-abre los dientes – mire lo que me había dado y abrí lentamente los dientes, había unas llaves dentro, la mire confundido – ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a NY?- asentí – ¿y recuerdas el Ferrari ultimo modelo negro convertible, que te gusto? – La boca se me abrió de sorpresa y abrace a la pequeña – tío Em, se me acaba el aire – la solté y mire a mi familia que me miraba sonriente, estaba a punto de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte.

-no lo olvidaron –las palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca, todos negaron

-lamento haberte gritado Em –dijo mi mamá abrazándome

-no importa me lo merecía

-feliz cumpleaños, pero ya no cantes a todo pulmón –dijo Carlisle ocupando el lugar de Esme

-oso Em, como se te ocurre que olvidaría tu cumpleaños, dime cuando he olvidadlo algo –dijo Alice mirándome alegre

-tal vez cuando te toco cuidar a Nessi y ella aprendió a cambiarse los pañales sola porque tu querías ir a la venta otoño-invierno

-dijimos que eso quedaría entre nosotros- susurro molesta

-Alice quiero discutir algo contigo –le llamo Bella

-ya ves que haces – Alice se dio la vuelta y fue donde a su regañiza

-feliz cumpleaños Em – dijo Jasper feliz

-¿creí que estabas depre?  
-solo porque tu lo estabas y juego contigo dentro de un rato, quiero mi revancha del ajedrez

-hermano no eres discreto pero felicidades –Dijo Edward acercándose

-y tu no eres un semental pero que le vamos a hacer-puso los ojos en blanco y toda la sala empezó a reir, escuche que

Ness le preguntaba a Esme a que me refería y ella no sabia que decir, empecé a reir –ven Nessi te diré –la niña se acerco –quería decir que tu papi no es un caballo

-no, papi no es un caballo, pero no encuentro lo gracioso

-cuando seas mayor lo entenderás – Edward me miro molesto y Renesmee frunció el ceño

-feliz cumpleaños Emmy – grito Bella corriendo a mi –quiero ver que me vengues en algo grandulón, porque ya se trucos para derrotarte aunque no sea neófita

-Aahh... yo solo dije que te quería – sonreí nervioso

-aja… de todas maneras felicidades – y se alejo, de pronto la casa se vio invadida por licántropos, humanos y vampiros todos venían con el afán de felicitarme, después de casi dejar a Jacob y a Seth sin aire, de que por poco Charlie me arrestara y que Leah me rompiera un jarrón en la cabeza, Rose apareció enfundada en un vestido rojo sangre straples y su cabello en ondas cayendo por si espalda, ésta se acerco a mi

-ven –solo me dijo eso y la seguí, llegamos a la asota y mire confundido a Rose, me señalo el horizonte y vi que el sol estaba a punto de salir

-¿Sabes cual es el mejor regalo que puedes recibir hoy, en tu cumpleaños?-pregunto sin mirarme

-¿un Ferrari ultimo modelo? –pregunte confundido y ella negó-¿la pijama de Barnie? –volvió a negar y yo me encogí de hombros

-El mejor regalo es ver el amanecer de un nuevo día y saber que estas vivo,

Es ver tantos amaneceres como tu edad,

Es saber que tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y que ellas no te fallaran,

Es saber que puedes respirar,

Es saber que puedes ver la maravilla de la vida y regocijarte con ella,

Es saber que puedes enmendar tus errores,

Es saber que puedes mejorar tus actitudes,

Es saber que puedes perdonar y ser perdonado,

Es saber que puedes cambiar el mundo con tus sueños,

Es saber que una persona te dio la vida y agradecerle todos los días,

Es saber que alguien esta cuidándote desde arriba y poder darle gracias,

Es saber que estoy yo y que siempre estaré para ti,

Y es saber que te quiero

Feliz cumpleaños

_-no debo llorar, no debo llorar_- me repetía a mi mismo, pero una traicionera lagrima de vampiro corrió por mi mejilla

-¿tu lo escribiste? – pregunte conteniendo el llanto

-no, _**estrella'roses**_ si, es poeta desde los 10 años ¿sabias?

-algo así supe

-lo escribió para su hermano y me permitió dedicártelo, pero me dijo que si alguien lo plagiaba le chupara la sangre o mínimo que dijera que era de la autoría de ella Estrella I. C. J.

-esa niña, es un amor, gracias a ella por escribirlo y a ti por dedicármelo – abrace a Rose y nos quedamos viendo el amanecer, el cual era el mejor regalo de mi existencia…

* * *

**Ta ****dan, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero que bien… a lo que se refiere a mis otras historias… relax pues mi editora personal Betty Bop va editar los caps y si tarda ya no es mi culpa… xD **

**Les aviso que soy libre de presión, en gran parte, quede en la escuela que quería y con mi Betty, mi Yolito y mi Meli, y eso es súper…**

**Bueno recuerden lo que dijo Rose no plagien mi reflexión, yo escribo poemas (no muy buenos) y casi no me gusta subirlos por miedo a que los plagien, así que si quieren dedicarlo o publicarlo en algún lado díganme y pongan que es mio, ¿ok? **

**Las quiere y les manda Besos y mordidas de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y mordidas de Jake, espero no las linchen los Cullen, Bella y Ness**

"**estrella'roses" **

**D.U.M.: tambien va para ti evitta Cullen**


End file.
